Angelic Demons
by LiveLaughLove72
Summary: Ezra Fitz is the new English teacher at Mystic Falls. Aria Montgomery, Stefan's old friend, comes to visit and ends up a new student. She's falling hard for Ezra, but how can she be in love with the teacher/vampire hunter when she is a vampire herself? Not to mention, his student. Damon/Aria/Ezra love triangle, also!
1. One Sexy Teacher

_Hope you guys like this!_

**Chapter 1**

_One Sexy Teacher_

Aria POV

I ran into some restaurant, shielding myself from the sun, as I did not have a damn ring. I walked up to the bar and sat down beside a man wearing a sweater and had nice full black hair. I had to admit, he was very good looking. He looked the nerdy type, but it was sexy on him.

I ordered a beer and tried to ignore the pounding in my ears. All I could practically think about was blood, blood, blood! And all the disgusting men checking me out didn't help the situation. I muttered under my breath and took another sip.

"You okay?" asked the gorgeous man beside me. "You don't look so good."

I smiled at him. Of course, it was fake, but humans couldn't see the desire to tear open their skin and feed on their blood in my eyes. "Just irritated with humanity," I explained, chuckling.

"Ha, believe me, I know."

"Um, I'm Aria Montgomery," I said, holding out my hand.

He firmly grasped it and the warmth of his skin sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't any coffee in a while. My skin was probably freezing to him. "Ezra Fitz. I'm about to start my first teaching job."

Ooh, a teacher. I was a sucker for men like this one. "Mmm, your one hot teacher," I complimented him, smirking. He laughed.

"Not so bad yourself."

Soon in between four beers and hilarious stories about the past, I ended up on the counter with my legs wrapped around Ezra. The chemistry was undeniable as he pressed his lips to mine again. Our tongues battled for dominance and I started to kiss his neck. Until I realized the sweet smell of his blood was giving me a demonic expression. I pulled away.

"I have to go," I lied.

"You can't stay? Please?" He bit his lip and I pecked him on the cheek before we exchanged phone numbers and I ran to my car. Time to do what I came for.

Stefan POV

"Mmm, maybe I should just stay here," Elena mumbled against my lips. I chuckled and kissed her again.

"I'll be with you as soon as I explain what I mean when I tell Damon to stay away from you."

"Stefan, I know that you don't exactly enjoy his company sometimes and the fact he's in love with me, but please be nice. It's always going to be you. Nothing will change that. Now, I'm going home. See you soon." She smiled at me and I kissed her deeply before she left. Damon wasn't home yet so I pulled out my journal and began my entry.

That was when I heard a noise. Someone was in the house. In this room. I looked around and saw nothing so I decided to check under the bed. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall by a familiar vampire. As soon as the demonic face, wore off I laughed out loud and pulled her into a hug.

"Aria, long time, no see. How are you?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Good," she giggled. "But, I'm here to ask about your little human," she said, jabbing me in the stomach. "Who is this supposedly amazing Elena?"

I explained everything about Elena, to the last tiny detail. She yawned. "Love, Schmove. Where's your brother Damon that you have told me so many wonderful things about?"

"I have no clue. He's always disappearing."

"Um, I have one more question."

"Fine, but then I get to ask you about your recent whereabouts," I chortled.

Aria bit her lip and sighed, like she was fighting to decide whether or not to ask me. She finally gave in and looked me in the eye with a guilty look.

"Why does she look like Katherine?"


	2. Doppelganger

_I am so sorry! I'm so busy with my new Ezria story __**The Man In Black **__that I've been neglecting all my other stories. So, I reread my last chapter. Has anyone ever read one of their past stories and been like, "Why the HELL did I think this was GOOD?!" Yeah, well, I have. So, I've tried to make this chapter much better. I'm no Stephenie Meyer, so don't get your hopes up._

**Chapter 2**

_Doppelganger?_

Aria POV

"So…doppelganger…what the fuck is that?"

Stefan laughed. He rarely laughed, and it made me smile to hear the sound. He was always the brooding, safe, boring vampire. I remembered when he used to be fun. "A doppelganger is like a double of one person. They look exactly the same."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I replied. "It's kind of scary."

"I know," he admitted. "When I first saw her, I thought for sure that she was Katherine. The resemblance was too symmetrical. They seemed to be the exact same person."

"Well, if Elena is anything like you described her to be, she is _not_ Katherine."

"You can say that again. Anyway, I said I would ask you about where you've been."

Trying to evade his question I said, "Oh, you know. Here and there. Nowhere and everywhere."

Stefan knew the question I was trying to avoid. I always hated the question because the answer was always no. Then, he would worry and try to help. It always ended in disaster. But, he asked it anyway. "Have you…met anyone special?"

"Actually, yes, I have."

Stefan laughed. "Good. I don't want to have another catastrophic blind date occur. I mean, last time was horrible. The guy totally ignored you."

"Yup," I giggled, reliving the awful yet extremely funny memory. "And then, on the way out, he started flirting with the waitress. I was so pissed. Remember when I showed him my fangs?"

"How could I forget?" he chuckled. "His face was priceless!"

As we howled with laughter over my past disastrous dates, I thought of how nice it was. It was great to be able to sit there and just laugh with Stefan. We had spent so many years moping. Becoming a vampire was the worst thing that had ever happened to us. It was amazing how far we had come with acceptance.

"So, what's this amazing guy's name?" Stefan asked.

"Ezra," I responded, swooning. Just remembering his face, the way he had kissed me, the scent of scotch, cinnamon, and peppermint on him made me just want to find him and plant one on him. "Ezra Fitz."

Stefan's eyes widened. "Aria, there's a problem with that."

"What?" I asked, afraid Ezra might be some psycho killer with a chainsaw.

"You were planning on staying here right? Like, enrolling in high school with me?"

"Ugh, _yes_, but please don't bring up that miserable event." High school was terrible for me. Imagine a whole bunch of young, healthy high school students that have blood pulsing through their veins filled with sugary sweet candy and energy drinks. And then one vampire who has to sit through seven hours without even a taste of it.

"Ezra is the new high school English teacher."

I groaned. The one guy I finally found that was amazing and loved literature as much as I did was my new high school English teacher. Great. What was I going to do? He didn't even know this yet. "Stefan, what should I do?"

"Don't ask me!" Stefan exclaimed, throwing his hands up like I was about to arrest him. "I've never fallen in love with my teacher before!"

"Okay, I'm not _in love_ with him. We just met!"

"Aria, I can read you like a book. You love him. And that's okay. I just hope Mr. Fitz loves you back." Stefan smirked.

I growled.

There was a knock at the door. I turned to look at who it was. A man with thick hair black as night stood with an adorable smirk on his face. His eyes were a shocking blue, just like Ezra's. He wore a black leather jacket, black sweater, black jeans, and even black boots. This man was dangerous, and I was dying to know more. He walked straight up to me and put out his hand.

"Hi. I don't think we've met before. I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother."

_Ooh! Looks like Aria has developed a little crush on the striking Damon Salvatore! I mean, I can't blame her, he's freakin' gorgeous! Anyway, hope the chapter was worth the agonizingly long wait!_

_-Raina_


End file.
